


Distractions in the workplace

by yesbatcat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, BatCat, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gotham, help i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesbatcat/pseuds/yesbatcat
Summary: Bruce misses Selina, and is determined to get her to relax for a bit. He tries to distract her and it's safe to say none of Selina's work gets done.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Distractions in the workplace

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, i hope everyone enjoys this little piece of baby batcat fluff! also, bruce and selina listen to harry styles because batcat to kiwi. hi marissa i can see you.

Bruce was careful not to knock anything over as he crept quietly into the room. He looked over at the figure crouched over the desk, who had been in the same position for over an hour. Her unruly brown hair shone in the sunlight, her attention completely captured by the blueprints on the desk. Bruce couldn’t suppress the smile that came to his face when she bit her lip and scrunched up her nose thoughtlessly. He slid onto the bed, making sure Selina didn’t notice him, she was still transfixed on the piece of paper held tightly in her fist. 

“Hmm hm hm hmm hm” This time, Bruce couldn’t hold back a snicker when he heard Selina hum a certain Harry Styles song under her breath. 

Selina's head whipped around after the sudden burst of laughter. She narrowed her eyes when her eyes landed on Bruce Wayne. Bruce... her irritating, but nevertheless gorgeous boyfriend.

He was laying on his side, using an arm to prop his head up. Plastered on his face was an annoyingly smug grin, making Selina roll her eyes at the sight of it. 

“Heyyy babe.” Bruce smirked as he took in his girlfriend’s exasperated look. 

“Bruce... what the fuck are you doing here?? How did you get in??” Selina crossed her arms before slapping him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Go. away. I have to focus on this, and this is the third time this week you’ve distracted me.” Bruce fake pouted and put on his best puppy dog look that he was sure Selina wouldn’t be able to resist. She groaned and threw her head in the air, trying to drag Bruce to his feet.

“Selinaa... are you saying whatever you're doing is more important than me??” Bruce whined as he protested being kicked out of her apartment. 

Selina stared pointedly at him. “Of course not Bruce but I can’t have you coming here every single time you’re bored, I mean you have an entire mansion a few blocks away!” 

“But I like spending time with you, can’t I miss my girlfriend??” Bruce frowned and reached to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Selina let out a sigh and felt his calloused fingertips brush against the side of her face.

“I guess you can stay here for a bit... just don’t distract me I have to finish some planning for a heist.”

His face lit up at the sound of her words and rushed into the room, jumping back onto the bed. She couldn’t help but giggle when he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, patting the spot beside him. 

“Come on, don’t you want to relax for a bit? You’ve been working so hard this week.” He opened his arms, gesturing for Selina to fill the space next to him. 

“Bruce... you are so annoying sometimes.” Selina rolled her eyes, desperately trying to resist.

Slowly, she made her way towards the bed, gladly welcoming Bruce’s arms which were now wrapped around her. He trailed butterfly kisses down from her cheek to her neck, Selina sighed in pleasure. 

“Well, I could get used to this.” She said before turning to face Bruce, who was gently tracing the curve of her jaw with his finger. He leant in and kissed Selina, tangling his hand in her brown curls. Her lips captured his, and slowly Bruce flipped her underneath him, so that he was leaning over her.

He pulled away and opened his eyes, nuzzling her nose and meeting her gaze. Selina's lips were red and swollen, a shy smile on her face. 

“I bet that was a lot more enjoyable than the heist planning wasn’t it?” He raised one eyebrow and grinned at Selina. With no time to waste, she ran her fingers through his hair, messing up his gelled look. She kissed him again, this time more forcefully and urgently. Bruce's hand met her cheek and turned her head so that he could tease her lower lip with his teeth.

Selina's eyes studied his face, she wanted to do that a million times over and over again. Bruce felt the same way, because they were kissing once again, and it went on for quite some time.

“Yes, much better.” she whispered.


End file.
